Timmy Turner
Timmy Turner is the central protaganist of the animated series The Fairly OddParents. As the title suggests, he is a boy who has fairy godparents who grant nearly his every wish as long as it doesn't violate the rules. Many of these wishes frequently involve a size change. EXAMPLES OF SIZE CHANGE Shrinking: Timmy, oddly enough, has frequently wished to become smaller. This is strange since it is common knowledge that he is short for his age. He has gotten smaller as a plot point at least five times: 1. Tiny Timmy: In the episode he had to do research on the human body so Timmy wished up a way to explore the micro-universe. Cosmo and Wanda, his fairies, granted the wish by creating a "shrinky suit" 2. Boy Toy: In this episode, he wished he could have one last adventure with his favorite action figure, a Crimson Chin action figure. His fairies granted the wish by making him toy sized. 3. That's Life: Through a wish, Timmy accidently causes his dead gerbil Eddie, to come to life. Eddie is furious because he thinks Timmy killed him by forgetting to feed him. (It was actually Timmy's Dad's fault, as his father was supposed to take care of Eddie while Timmy was away at summer camp). Timmy wishes to shrink down to Eddie's size so he can comfort him by "giving him a big hug." 4. Hassle in the Castle: Timmy uses his "Shrinky Suit" to become fish sized so he can enter his fairies' castle. Cosmo and Wanda's standard disguise is as Timmy's goldfish. 5. I Dream of Cosmo: Cosmo, who was suffering from amnesia, responded to Timmy's suggestion that they take "him (Cosmo) to a shrink?" To which Cosmo replied, "I'll take YOU to a shrink." He then promptly shrunk down Timmy, Wanda and Poof. Note: This is unusual in the sense that it's the first time Timmy's been shrunken against his will, as he usually wishes to become smaller. There are other times when Timmy has become smaller by wishing he was a baby, or that he was some type of animal like a fly. Growing: Timmy, also, grown bigger in the course of the series. 1. In the aforementioned episode "Tiny Timmy", Timmy mentions at the end of the episode, he had to do a report on the big universe now. His fairies respond by making him planet sized. 2. In the Big Problem, the first episode of the series, he wishes he was adult sized. He turns into a large, and rather creepy, middle aged man. 3. In The Fairly OddParents special, Channel Chasers, he ages himself up to eighteen years old through the use of a magic remote. 4. In the episode Love at First Height, Timmy wishes he was a sixteen year old super model. He prompltly grows several feet. 5. Also, in the episode Odd Ball, Timmy wishes to become a very tall person to help a basketball team. Category:Fictional characters who have shrunk Category:Fictional characters who have grown Category:Short characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Males Category:Children